


What Will They Try Next?

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, The Try Guys, YouTube, YouTuber Jeon Jungkook, YouTuber Kim Seokjin | Jin, YouTuber Kim Taehyung | V, YouTuber Park Jimin (BTS), bts as the try guys, bts in panties, this is a very indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: It started as a joke pitch from Jungkook to do a video about men trying women's underwear, and it turned into something massive.ORJungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, and Seokjin find lifelong friendship through a series of videos where they try anything and everything.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people may not know this, but the Try Guys are some of my favorite people in the world. Like, they're on par with BTS. In fact, they're the reason I got into BTS. These two are extremely important to me and have helped shape me into the person I am today, so it hit me yesterday that I really want to do a fic that combines the two.
> 
> So here is my extremely indulgent fic where BTS are basically the try guys/the try wives.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Seokjin sighed as he entered his house, slipping his shoes off and setting his keys on the small table next to the door. He padded into the living room where his husband was lounging on the couch, a book resting on the pillow in his lap. "Hey, baby~" Namjoon greeted, setting his book and pillow to the side to make room for Seokjin to cuddle him. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Seokjin responded as he climbed on top of Namjoon, burying his face in his shoulder. "I was invited to participate in a very…interesting video today."

"Oh yeah?" Seokjin hummed in confirmation, eyes closing as he was lulled to a state of relaxation from Namjoon's hand running over his back. "What is it?"

The 27-year-old had to hold back a groan as he recalled the video he had literally been bullied into agreeing to. "I'm going to be trying on women's underwear with people I barely know for strangers on the internet."

**Earlier that day…**

Taehyung and Jungkook sat at one end of the conference table with their notebook of ideas open in front of them, both trying not to show their frustration over every single video pitch being shot down by the producers across from them. "Okay, how about a satoori series?" Taehyung suggested. "We can get people from different regions, and each video we pick a common phrase and show how it's used or said in different dialects."

One of the producers made a small noise before shaking her head. "No one's going to enjoy watching people just talking back and forth in satoori." Taehyung and Jungkook both sighed, slumping down in their chairs. "We need a video that will catch people's attention. Something that interests our target demographic of late teens to early adults. Something that we could attract a lot of people to from the get-go. Something that we know a lot of people would actually enjoy."

The other producer then spoke up. "Maybe something slightly controversial, yet a lot of people still enjoy, whether secretly or not."

"What, like wearing women's underwear?" Jungkook started to laugh until he noticed the looks of interest on the producers' faces. "That was just a-"

"I like it!" The female producer typed something on her laptop quickly. "Guys try on women's underwear. It's perfect! Find a couple other guys to do it with you, and we'll get started on pre-production." Taehyung and Jungkook shared a look before agreeing.

As they left the conference room, Taehyung shrugged. "It might be fun. I've heard from friends that women's underwear is actually really comfortable."

"As long as there's room for my dick, it'll be fine." Jungkook said. "The main problem will be finding people to join in." They settled down at their adjacent desks to start brainstorming people to ask to be in their video. "I'm gonna need some coffee." Jungkook announced. "You want a hot chocolate?" Taehyung hummed in confirmation as the younger stood up to head to the Keurig that was, very conveniently, only a few steps away from their desks, and found one of his coworkers already there. "Hi, Seokjin hyung." He greeted politely before grabbing the pod with Taehyung's favorite hot chocolate.

"Hi, Jungkook." Seokjin returned. "How's your day going?"

Jungkook shrugged. "Just got approved for a new video and now Tae and I are about to decide who to bring in for it."

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Seokjin responded. "It's been a while since I've gotten to be in a video, since before they put me on the hiring team."

Taehyung's head shot up at that and he nearly fell over himself trying to get out of his chair and over to the other two. "How would you like to be in ours then?" Taehyung asked, casually resting his arm on Jungkook's shoulder.

"What's it about?"

"We're trying on women's underwear."

Seokjin blinked at the two of them. "No." Jungkook and Taehyung immediately began to beg him to join, but Seokjin wasn't budging, providing excuse after excuse. "I'm married, and I really don't think my husband would like me putting out a video for perverts everywhere to ogle at me."

"We'll put up a sheet so no one can even see us!"

"We're talking about adopting a kid soon. What will my future child think if they go on the internet and see me trying on women's underwear?!"

"Probably 'wow, my dad is so cool, not caring what other people think about him.'"

Seokjin sighed. "I said no, guys." He had spent his time at the company focusing on serious subject matter to impress his supervisors, and he wasn't exactly keen on ruining that streak just because it was the first offer he'd gotten to be in a video in months.

Taehyung pouted. "I thought you were cool."

"I am-"

"This is why Sungsoo is our favorite hyung."

Seokjin choked on air. "Excuse me?"

Jungkook nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go ask him."

"Who buys you jajangmyeon every Friday?" Seokjin blurted out before the two could walk off. "Who decorated your desks for your birthday? Who fucking baked you a cake when you hit 1 million views for the first time?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And somehow _Sungsoo_ is your favorite hyung?" Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look before shrugging. "Fuck that! Sungsoo can't be in your little video, because I will!"

Namjoon's hand stilled as he processed that. After a while, he finally responded. "You didn't tell me you were starting an OnlyFans." Seokjin weakly slapped at his chest, making the male chuckle. "Are you going to be allowed to bring the underwear home? For scientific purposes?'

"Oh my god." Seokjin groaned in exasperation, moving to get off the couch, only for Namjoon to pull him back down. "No, I'm mad at you now!"

"I'm sorry," Namjoon chuckled as he pressed kisses to Seokjin's cheek.

"Question." Jimin stated as he set the table for dinner.

"Possible answer." Yoongi responded as he carried their food over.

"Am I good actor?"

Yoongi tilted his head and hummed as he contemplated that. "I think the only times I've seen you act is in the skit videos you've done, and I believe you once told me that you overact on purpose in those." Jimin nodded as he scooped some noodles into his bowl. "Why do you want to know?"

Jimin shrugged slightly. "Tomorrow I'm filming a video where I have to pretend to have never worn women's underwear before."

Yoongi froze with his chopsticks mere centimeters from his mouth. "Why?"

"Because it's a 'guys try women's under wear for the first time' video, and for some reason they really wanted me in it."

**Earlier that day…**

"Just ask him."

Jungkook groaned. "Why does he have to be in the video? I don't like him."

Taehyung sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Jungkook, I understand that you think Jimin is a 'pretentious prick', but you can't deny that he's one of the most popular creators in the company. Our current top 10 videos are all either created by him or feature him in them."

Pouting and crossing his arms over his chest, Jungkook reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll go ask him."

He stalled as long as he could, busying himself with paperwork and research before finally dragging himself a few desks away where Jimin was busy adding captions to a video. "Hey, Jimin, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Depends." Jimin responded without looking up from his computer. "Why are you asking?"

"Taehyung, Seokjin, and I are filming a video tomorrow, and we need a fourth person." Jungkook stated. "We were wondering if you'd like to do it."

"What's it about?"

"We're trying on women's underwear for the first time." Jimin finally stopped typing and slowly looked up at Jungkook. "Would you like to be a part of it?"

Jimin blinked a couple of times. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Jungkook's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." Jimin responded as he leaned back in his chair. "It'll be interesting, especially since I have never, not once in my life, ever worn women's underwear before." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows slightly, to which Jimin gave him a friendly smile. "I'm in."

"Alright, I'll get you the details before the end of the day."

"Sounds like something you'll enjoy." Yoongi commented. "Promise you'll send me behind the scenes photos?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Jimin giggled and scooted closer to him. "I'll do you one better and give you a sneak preview tonight."

"I'll take that deal." Yoongi responded immediately, leaning forward to capture Jimin's lips in a quick kiss.

Seokjin stood awkwardly behind the sheet they had quickly hung up to block his and the other guys' lower halves from the camera. "Okay, where do we start?" He nervously scratched at his arm as he waited for Taehyung's response. "It's been a while since I've been on camera."

"First just explain what we're doing and then we can get to the good part."

The 27-year-old nodded and took a deep breath before turning to the camera and smiling. "Hello, everyone! Today, we will be trying on women's underwear for the first time, and I have no idea what to expect." Not much later, a light pink floral fabric was being tossed at him, one of the PDs informing him that they were called 'boyshorts'. He quickly slipped them on and was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable the fabric was. "Okay, I actually kind of like this."

After 15 minutes of filming Seokjin's turn, Taehyung replaced him behind the sheet. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he checked himself out in the mirror after slipping on the black floral bikini style panties. "These make my ass look amazing!"

When it was Jimin's turn, he took a considerable amount of time admiring himself in the bright red cheeky panties that he had already mentally decided to steal once the shoot was done. "Yeah, cheekies are definitely my favorite…" He quickly made eye contact with the camera. "Which I have just now determined in this very moment."

Jungkook spent his entire shoot laughing at how he could barely fit into any of the panties, especially when it came to the thong. "The front has, like, no coverage at all." He explained. "My dick is just hanging out there. And then I just have what feels like a string up my ass." He threw his hands up in mock outrage. "Where's the practicality people?!"

When the shoot was finally done, it was close to the end of the workday, so the four of them quickly packed up to head home. "Thanks again for doing this, guys." Taehyung said to Seokjin and Jimin.

"No problem." Jimin said, smiling at Taehyung. "I had fun."

"Yeah, it was kind of fun." Seokjin agreed. "Just don't make a habit of dragging me into videos like this." He chuckled before bidding the other three goodbye and walking out of the studio, not yet knowing how that was just the beginning.


	2. The Journey Begins

Jungkook tapped his fingers on the table as he, Taehyung, Seokjin, and Jimin stared at each other awkwardly. The four of them had been called into a meeting, and now they were just waiting for the supervising producers to arrive and tell them what was up. When they finally did, all four of them sat up straight in their chairs. "Good morning! Do you all know why I've called you in here today."

"…nope, not a clue." Taehyung was the one who answered, shaking his head.

"Your women's underwear video went up yesterday." He stated. "Have any of you looked into it." They all informed him that they hadn't. "Overnight success. I'm talking millions of views already, and thousands of comments begging for you four to do another video together."

"Oh." Seokjin responded awkwardly. "That's great, I guess."

"It is." The producer nodded. "Which is why I need you four to get to work on your next video asap."

Jimin sat up. "But sir, I already have 15 videos in various states of production-"

"This one first, Jimin." The producer informed him before clapping his hands together as a sign of dismissal. "Chop chop."

"Another video…" Taehyung twirled his pen between his fingers, turning to Jungkook as he had been the accidental genius behind the first one. "Any ideas?"

Jungkook shook his head. "The last one wasn't even a genuine pitch."

"Maybe we can do something a bit tamer this time." Seokjin suggested.

"Why, did you husband not like the first video like you thought?" Taehyung teased him.

Before they could start bickering, Jimin spoke up. "That won't fly with the higher ups." He informed them. "They're going to want almost an identical copy of the first video this time."

Jungkook hummed. "So basically, we have to try on some kind of women's clothing again." Jimin nodded in confirmation. "The question now is what kind."

They all began to brainstorm silently, Taehyung's gaze falling on his open calendar planner. "Halloween's coming up soon. You know they're looking for good Halloween videos." The four of them shared a look.

Jimin, Seokjin, and Jungkook stood off to the side as Taehyung filmed his part, the male gushing about how much he loved the sexy ladybug costume he was currently wearing to the camera. "It's so fucking stupid." Jimin shook his head, glaring at the costume that he felt was the most ridiculous out of all of them.

Just as Taehyung finished his bit, the door to the studio opened. The trio turned to see who was interrupting their filming time, Jimin's eyes immediately lighting up. "Baby!" He skipped over to Yoongi, throwing his arms around the male in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might like some coffee." Yoongi said, giving Jimin a small kiss in greeting.

"Did you know he had a boyfriend?" Jungkook whispered to Seokjin and Taehyung, who had just bounded over, still wearing the ladybug costume. They shook their heads in response.

"That's because he's practically a hermit." Jimin stated, obviously having heard Jungkook's question as he pulled Yoongi over to them. "He even works from home. In fact," he turned to his boyfriend with a teasing smirk, "I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you outside our home in the six months we've lived together."

"You say that like I'm not the grocery shopper between us."

"You say that like you don't just have our groceries delivered 90% of the time."

"Touché." Jimin giggled before pressing his lips to Yoongi's again.

Seokjin crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "No one told me significant others were allowed at our video shoots."

Taehyung shrugged. "No one said they weren't. Hi!" He waved excitedly to Yoongi. "I'm Taehyung!"

Yoongi looked Taehyung over. "Why are you a ladybug?"

Jimin rolled his eyes. "I know, it's ridiculous. We're trying on women's sexy holiday costumes, and that one is by far the absolute worst."

Taehyung gasped dramatically, clutching his chest as if Jimin had just insulted his entire family. "I happen to think it's absolutely amazing."

"Of course, you do."

"I don't know." Yoongi wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist. "I think I might hang around to see how you look in it." Jimin giggled again as Yoongi pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jungkook groaned. "You guys are making me feel real single here and I don't like it."

"I keep telling you that I'll set you up with someone!" Taehyung exclaimed. "Hoseok has lots of friends that would totally be into you!"

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at Taehyung. "I can't take you seriously while you're still wearing that."

Taehyung pouted. "Fine, I guess I'll go take it off."

"You kind of have to, because it's my turn to try the costumes on." Seokjin said, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to stand in front of the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna basically have them do some of the try guys best/my favorite try guys videos throughout this fic, but if there's anything specific you would like to see, then leave a comment <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm


End file.
